


A little drabble of Rocutio

by Oberyn2206



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tiny story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberyn2206/pseuds/Oberyn2206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny drabble of Romeo lets Mercutio stay in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Romeo x Mercutio for my friend. Based on the cast of Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e cambia il mondo.  
> I've tried my best.

Midnight…

There were knocks on the windows. He first thought it was only a bird or something, but then the knocks grew faster. It was definitely someone.

_Creak!_

“What the hell are you doing on my balcony? At this time?” – He complained wearily.

“I miss you.”

“Don’t you have any time better than this?”

“Well, um, I only really miss you and I can’t stand waiting till tomorrow.”

“You ruined my sleep, do you know?”

“I’m sorry. Then…you want me to leave?” – The voice started to break.

“No, no… It just… I mean… (Sigh) Just get in already.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to…”

“Just get in. Or do you want me to be upset?”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

He yawned and gestured the other to enter his room.

“Feel like home.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey... why are you just standing in the middle of the room? Is there something wrong?”

The other didn’t answer.

He was stiff still when he felt his friend’s arms around his stomach. The boy was much shorter and smaller than him. His voice muffled against his back.

“Mercutio…”

“Yes?”

“Did I make you sad?”

“What? No, of course not. Why do you think that?”

“Because I was upset with you for coming here.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry, Mercutio.”

“No, it’s my fault, Romeo. I ruined your night. You’d better go back to sleep, I’ll leave.”

“Stay…”

“What?”

“You hear me, Mercutio. Stay with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

“Atchoo!”

Mercutio grumbled as he tried to find the blanket, or just something could get him warmer. “Where is that thing? Ah…” He hugged tightly what he just found next to him. “It” stirred.

“Good morning, baby Romeo.” – He smiled widely.

“Why are we lying like this?”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were the blanket.”

“What the hell?”

“If you don’t like to be hugged why don’t you simply get up?”

“Too... lazy...” – The little boy rubbed his face against the other’s chest – “Besides, the morning is cold you’re so warm.”

As he finished his words, Romeo crawled up and snuggled Mercutio’s neck which made him flush.

“Romeo…”

“Shhh…Quiet…” The boy said as he gently put the curly blonde hair off the other’s face.

“So we’re good?”

“Haha you never listen to anyone, Mercutio.”

“I just can’t stand the silence.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

Before Mercutio could reply he had been silenced with a light kiss on his lips.

“But apparently you like me.”

“Shut up.”

“You know I can’t, you little mouse. Admit it, and are you trying to bite my ears?” – The blonde raised an eyebrow. Romeo just giggled and rubbed his face against his neck again. No longer later he had been asleep.

Mercutio laid a light kiss on the little boy’s head.

“I love you, Romeo.”    

 


End file.
